vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Family
The Gilbert Family is a main family in The Vampire Diaries Series. It is one of the founding families. Its seems to be a fairly wealthy family, possessing a house, a small building and a lake house. Family Tree Known Family Members *'Johnathan Gilbert': lived in Mystic Falls in the year 1864 and was part of the Founders' Council. Johnathan wrote stories in journals about his life, including the existence of vampires. His descendant Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother (who turns out to be her cousin), John Gilbert and Elena Gilbert have also read his journals. *'Samantha Gilbert': is a girl about 25, she is smart and a beautiful brunette. She is one of the towns founding family members and will appear in flashbacks.She is killed by Damon Salvatore in 1912, but she wore a Gilbert ringGilbert ring, so she revived, but in 1922 she confessed and was locked in an asylum, where she died while attempting to do lobotomy on herself and bled to death on the floor in her cell. *'Grayson Gilbert': was Elena and Jeremy's father, and Elena's biological uncle. He was the doctor who helped Isobel to give birth, then he and his wife, Miranda adopted the baby (Elena). He died in a car accident on 23 May 2009. *'Miranda Sommers Gilbert': was Elena and Jeremy's mother, and Elena's biological aunt by marriage. She died in a car accident with her husband Grayson Gilbert, on May 23, 2009. She was the older sister of Jenna Sommers and a resident of Mystic Falls, Virginia. *'John Gilbert': was Elena and Jeremy's uncle, and Elena's biological father. In his teenage years, John learned about the vampires that had once threatened Mystic Falls from his brother, Grayson, whom he held in high regard and looked up to greatly. Later on, his teen years, he met and fell in love with Isobel Flemming and they went out a few times. Isobel told him she was pregnant and John brought her to his brother, Grayson so that she could give birth to her daughter, Elena. Isobel left Elena in the good hands of Grayson and his wife Miranda, who didn't know that John was actually Elena's biological father. *'Elena Gilbert': is an 18 year old girl who lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia,with her younger adoptive brother and biological cousin, Jeremy. Elena was adopted by Grayson Gilbert, her biological uncle, and his wife Miranda. Her Aunt Jenna, who was her and Jeremy's legal guardian, was killed by Klaus. Elena's biological father is John Gilbert, Grayson's brother, and her biological mother is Isobel Flemming. Like the rest of the Gilbert, Elena is also a descendant of Johnathan Gilbert. *'Jeremy Gilbert': lives in Mystic Falls, with his older adoptive sister and biological cousin, Elena. He is the biological son of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert and the nephew of Jenna Sommers and John Gilbert. Like the rest of the Gilberts, Jeremy is a descendant of Johnathan Gilbert. Relatives *'Isobel Flemming ': was Elena's biological mother. She was married to Alaric Saltzman. She became a vampire in 2007. Isobel gave birth to Elena when she was 16, with the help of Grayson Gilbert. Grayson and his wife Miranda then chose to adopt Elena. She later kills herself (under control ofKlaus) by ripping off her Lapis Lazuli necklace and burning in the sun. *'Jenna Sommers' was Miranda's younger sister and Jeremy and Elena's legal guardian. She was the sister-in-law to Grayson Gilbert. She was Jeremy's biological aunt and Elena's adoptive aunt. Jenna was killed by Klaus as part of a sacrifice ritual needed to undo the hybrid curse placed on Klaus. She knew nothing of vampires until shortly before her death. Trivia *In the books the only members known are Mr. Gilbert, Mrs. Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Margaret Gilbert and Aunt Judith. *It was never mentioned in the series Johnathan Gilbert had a wife named Margaret Gilbert. (the name of Elena's sister in the novel). These lines were never used in the TV series. However, they do have a son, who gave them a granddaughter, Samantha Gilbert. Gallery Family1x.jpg Family2x.jpg GraysonMirandaGilbert.png Miranda and Grayson.jpg Grayson.PNG Jenna+parents.jpg Jenna3x22.jpg Jenna and Miranda.jpg Grave.JPG VDs3.jpg Category:Families Category:Gilbert Family Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters